The invention relates to a lubricating device for two tubular plunging profiles slidably arranged inside one another, especially of a propeller shaft.
In the case of propeller shafts with plunging profiles, such as those used in the agricultural industry, the profiles cannot be lubricated unless they are pulled apart to permit the overlapping regions to be greased. This is a complicated and expensive operation, and since agricultural machinery equipped with such propeller shafts, with such plunging profiles, is ordinarily used only on a seasonal basis, lubrication is easily forgotten.
There is a further problem in that such plunging profiles designed to be replaceable are supplied in predetermined lengths and are cut to the required length in the process of replacing them. The length depends on the implement to be attached. The farmer is used to preparing the components provided with a lubricating nipple, e.g. the set of universal joints, by relubricating them.